The promotion of an affiliation or support of a given team, company or cause, often includes the display of an identifying indicia or insignia, label or motto. Traditionally, hats, shirts, buttons and stickers have been used to provide the association of a selected indicia with the individual. These devices are separate units which do not generally cooperate with existing items of the user. In fact, it is often difficult to incorporate these desired indicia with existing clothing or apparel. Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a device for displaying a user selected indicia, wherein the device cooperates with eye wear for locating the indicia in a visible yet unobtrusive manner with respect to the eye wear.